Welcome to Thrush Peake
by JackCrimson
Summary: A small story I wrote from my favorite memory of Larping. Kudos to Nero Canada and all the people who make it such an amazing experience.


Welcome to Thrush Peake

The air was cool as I ran through the dark forest. I was keeping up with Master Vlad as we snaked through the trees. I could see Ghost running ahead of us, with Sin by his side and Mouse close behind. I quickly looked back and saw the two stone elves behind us, with Rastislav the gypsy, struggling to keep up. I stifled a smile and kept running.

Our small group was on an important mission tonight. We were tasked with finding a large group of people being held captive by werewolves and set them free. While a larger group of adventurers charged the werewolves, in hopes of keeping the attention on them. This was my first time being given an important mission like this, as I had only arrived in Thrush Peake a few months earlier. Just in time to begin aiding the town with the werewolf attacks.

The full moon was shining bright, helping us see as we advanced through the thick forest. We were sacrificing stealth for speed. We couldn't afford to let the werewolves start infecting humans, and we were counting on the larger group to make enough noise so that we wouldn't have any werewolves to deal with ourselves.

I was excited. Our mission was important and I was anxious to prove myself to the other adventurers of Thrush Peake. I had just been accepted into the Celestial guild and started apprenticing under Master Vlad. I rather enjoyed Master Vlad, as he was almost as crazy as I was.

We kept running, the only sound being our steady footfalls and the rustling of the bushes we strode through. I was breathing steadily, my excitement growing. The full moon and its light was both a welcome sight, and a chilling reminder. I had never fought werewolves until arriving in Thrush Peake, but I knew full well how strong they would become during a full moon.

My mind quickly snapped back to the situation when Ghost stopped. He motioned for us to get down and we all complied. I held my breath. My heart was beating fast in my chest. Master Vlad crept forward, and signaled for me to follow. We came up to Ghost and Sin, they were crouching under a large tree. Ghost spoke in a quiet voice. He told us of the werewolves, waiting for us just ahead. He then pointed to the building, just behind a wall of bushes.

That was our target.

The people we needed to save were in that building. My fists clenched as I began channeling underneath my cloak. A confident smirk appeared on my face in anticipation. Master Vlad put a hand on my shoulder. He told me that he and I were to deal with the wolves on the left, while Ghost and Sin dealt with the ones on the right.

Master Vlad and I stood up, and began walking to the left. We knew that at this point, stealth was not going to help us anymore. We needed to act, and act fast. A bush rustled in front of us and a menacing growl broke the eerie silence of the night. I almost growled back as I grinned at the location of the noise, my hands glowing with magical energy. I glanced over at Master Vlad. His hands were glowing as well, and he had a calm and determined look on his face. The bush rustled again.

My eyes snapped back and locked onto the eyes of the two very large werewolves that crept forward, their silver fur almost shining in the moonlight. One for each of us, I thought. They looked at both Master Vlad and myself, almost sizing us up. The one on the left started heading in Master Vlad's direction, while the other snarled at me, bearing it's fangs. I chuckled to myself. This werewolf wasn't very smart.

He was taking on the legendary Jack Crimson after all.

The werewolf roared and charged forward, but it was already too late for him. I finished my incant and raised my hands. I almost giggled when the blazing fire magic erupted forward and engulfed the fast approaching werewolf. The werewolf let out a pained whimper, and his seared body crashed to the ground in front of me. I grinned as smoke began to rise from his corpse. I dusted my hands off sarcastically and looked over to Master Vlad. I knew that he could easily deal with the single werewolf.

Which is why I almost cheered when I saw what he did.

Master Vlad raised his hand, and a bolt of ice magic shot forth and hit his werewolf square in the chest. The werewolf didn't have time to take a breath as his body began to freeze. Master Vlad then finished another incantation, and raised his other hand. A large stone flew forward and crashed into the frozen werewolf, shattering his body into various frozen pieces.

This is why I respected Master Vlad. He may not share my love of fire, but he knew how to put on a good show otherwise. Master Vlad kicked a frozen chunk of werewolf out of his way and looked at me. I nodded and we headed forward, towards the wall of bushes. I began to hear the sounds of fighting as we moved through the dark foliage. The clang of steel and the twang of bows. I could also faintly hear the incants of earth casters keeping my friends alive.

We broke through the wall of bushes, and I gasped at the sight. It seems we had arrived a bit late to the battle, as the large group of adventurers that were sent to push the frontline had already arrived at the building. I watched as our friends battled werewolves left and right. I couldn't help but gaze in awe as I saw Saito cut down a very large wolf, his polearm whistling through the air as he cut down another one. I then saw Xuelien keeping Lord Velso healthy as he fought off what looked like four werewolves at once. I then chuckled a little as I saw Kittrick calmly walking through the battle, sipping hooch and occasionally tossing out spells.

Master Vlad and I both looked at each other and shrugged. He then strode forward, going to join the battle. I looked out once again, grinning as I inhaled. The smell of blood and magic in the air. My hands began to glow as I prepared myself.

A werewolf turned his head to look at me, and then broke off from the fight. He ran close and then jumped, roaring as he flew through the air. His roar was cut short as his flaming body fell to the ground behind me and rolled off to the side. I almost cackled, my hands beginning to glow once more. As I began to walk towards the battle, adrenaline pumping through my veins, I whispered to myself and smiled.

"Welcome to Thrush Peake..."


End file.
